Mi Primera Nightmare Night
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Por años Fluttershy ha temido a la Nightmare Night, hasta que Twilight logra convencerla de asistir. ¿Podra la timida pegaso imponerse a sus temores y disfrutar de esta noche con todas sus amigas?


**Mi Primera Nightmare Night:**

Era una mañana normal en Ponyville, con el sol brillando a todo su esplendor. En las afueras del pueblo, Fluttershy alimentaba a sus animales como lo hacía cada mañana. De repente alguien toco a su puerta.

"Hola Twilight"-dijo en un tono casi de susurro y con una gran sonrisa al ver a su amiga unicornio

"Hola Fluttershy"-respondio de igual manera-"Solo vine a ver si Owlowiscious esta listo"

"Oh si, iba a llevartelo en unos instantes"

El pequeño búho bajo volando del techo hasta el lomo de su dueña

"No quería molestarte con tu tiempo por eso vine yo misma"

"No ninguna. Puedo preguntar… claro si no es mucha molestia… ¿para que necesitabas que Owlowiscious se viera tan limpio?"

"Lo necesito para mi nuevo disfraz de Star Swirl el barbudo. Manaña es la Nightmare Night"

"En serio… creo que se me olvido"-dijo con cierto miedo en su voz

"¿Sucede algo Fluttershy? Te ves nerviosa"

"E... es que no me gusta la Nightmare Night"-admitio al pegaso-"La verdad es que me da mucho miedo. Todos esos ponies con disfraces espeluznantes…"

"¿Espeluznantes?... ¿Por eso te encerraste el año pasado en tu casa?"

Fluttershy asintió

"¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que asististe a una Nightmare Night?"

"Nunca, desde que era una pequeña potranca…"-dijo recordando su primera Nightmare Night en la que se asusto tanto que…-"Jure nunca mas volver a salir en esa noche"

"No puedes esconderte para siempre"

"Pero puedo intentar"

"Vamos mañana vendre por ti e iremos juntas"

"¿Juntas? No lo se"

"Por favor te prometo que la pasaras muy bien"

Fluttershy penso por un momento…

"Esta bien… supongo que puedo… digo aunque sea solo un ratito"

"Grandioso, pasare por ti al anochecer"

Al día siguiente… perdón la noche siguiente…

Twilight llego a casa de Fluttershy vestido con su disfraz de Star Swirl y Owlowiscious sobre su lomo, toco la puerta y Fluttershy salió con un disfraz de mariposa

"Fluttershy te ves muy bien"

"Gracias, le pedí a Rarity que me prestara un disfraz esta mañana"

En Ponyville…

Mientras caminaban por las calles del pueblo, Fluttershy se mostro un poco nerviosa al ver a algunos ponies con sus disfraces, pero conforme posaba mas el tiempo se noto cada vez mas natural al notar que no todos los disfraces eran tan aterradores como imaginaba.

"Fluttershy viniste"-dijo un alegre Rarity que usaba un disfraz de hada-"Te ves realmente bien… digo las dos se ven muy bien"-corrigió al ver el disfraz de Twilight que era el mismo del año pasado pero ahora con Owlowiscious sobre su lomo

"Gracias Rarity"- respondió la pegaso

"Es bueno tenerte entre nosotros dulzura"-dijo Applejack con un disfraz de oveja

"Fluttershy que bueno que viniste, mira cuantos dulces he recolectado, quizás consiga mas si voy a mas casas pero tambien quiero participar en los juegos, quieres venir será divertido"-decia Pinkie a gran velocidad que apenas la pegaso pudo enterderla, llevaba un disfraz de conejo de cuerpo completo

"Eh… bueno yo… quizás despues"

De repente el clima comenzo a cambiar, un fuerte viento soplaba mientras grandes nubes comenzaron a cubrir el cielo estrellado, de entre las densas nubes una carroza tirada por dos guardias nocturnos apareció y poco a poco se acerco hasta el centro del pueblo. La carroza aterrizo a unos metros de donde se encontraban Twilight y las demás.

De la carroza descendio la Princesa Luna quien llevaba un hermoso vestido negro con patrones de telaraña…

Los habitantes de Ponyville respondieron a la llegada de la princesa con una gran ovación y aplausos

"¡Habitantes de Ponyville!"-grito Luna usando su voz real de Canterlot-"¡Hemos venido a celebrar con ustedes la mas gloriosa de las noches!"

Todos los habitantes volvieron a gritar con emoción y aplausos

"¡Princesa Luna! ¡Princesa Luna!"-grito un pequeña voz entre el publico-"Soy yo Pipsqueak. ¿Me recuerda?"-el pequeño potro llevaba un disfraz de soldado de la guardia nocturna

"Claro que te recuerdo pequeño Pip"-respondio con un tono normal de voz-"Solo dime Luna"

"Claro… Luna"-dijo una sonrisa a la cual la princesa respondió-"¿Ha venido a asustarnos como el año pasado?"

"¡Esta claro que hemos venido a asustarlos¡"-dijo con su voz real de Canterlot y una risa macabra, mientras uno rayo hizo su aparición detrás de ella

Fluttershy se asusto con el rayo y se escondió detrás de Twilight

"Eso fue escalofriante… ¿Puede hacerlo de nuevo?"

"¡Lo hare, lo que sea por un gran fanatico de esta gran noche!"-volvio a reir macabramente y sus ojos brillaron de un verde fosforescente

"Eso fue mejor… gracias Luna"

"Por nada Pip"-volvio a hablar normalmente-"Recuerda conseguir muchos dulces para la ofrenda"

"Lo hare"-grito el pequeño mientras corria con los otros potrillos a conseguir mas dulces

"Luna"-dijo Twilight acercándose-"Nos alegra verte de nuevo"

"A mi tambien Twilight, es un placer verlas a todas"- respondió, pero su mirada se concentro en Fluttershy-"Lady Fluttershy, es un placer verte esta noche, despues de lo que ocurrió el año pasado"

"Oh… Eh… bueno Twilight me convenció de venir"-respondio con nervios

"¿Disfrutas de la noche?"

"E… es una linda noche…"

"¿Sucede algo Lady Fluttershy?"-pregunto Luna al notar nerviosa a la pegaso-"¿Mi presencia no la perturba? ¿O si?"

"No, no, no ya no… quiero decir… ya no mas"

"Entiendo… no es necesario explicar… aun asi por favor disfruten de la no…"

Un trueno resonó detrás de ellas. Rainbow Dash disfrutaba de su actividad favorita de la Nightmare Night: asustar a ponies desprevenidos. Fluttershy volvió a esconderse pero esta vez detrás de la princesa Luna…

"Rainbow Dash"-dijo la princesa-"Esperaba que hubiese aprendido su leccion el año pasado con mi pequeña broma"

"Y…y…yo no quiero seguir…"-murmuro la pegaso completamente aterrada-"Quiero irme a casa"

"Fluttershy"-Twilight estaba por decirle algo pero la expresion de los ojos de la pegaso la hizo recapacitar-"Esta bien, te llevare a casa"

"Yo tambien ire"-dijo Rarity reconfortando a su mejor amiga

"Esteremos contigo hasta que te sientas mejor dulzura"-añadio Applejack

"Tranquila, tia Pinkie estara contigo"-dijo Pinkie Pie

"Pero y la Nightmare Night"

"Eres nuestra mejor amiga y si no te sientes lista para estar afuera en este dia no te presionaremos"

Fluttershy se sintio un poco culpable de que sus amigas se perdieran de esta noche

"Quizas le podrías dar a esta noche otra oportunidad, querida Fluttershy"-dijo la princesa Luna-"Nightmare Night no solo es sobre espantos y sustos. Tambien hay muchas diversiones para disfrutar"

"¿Qué dices Fluttershy?"-pregunto Twilight

"… Está bien"-afirmo la pegaso saliendo detrás de la princesa

Tras convencer a la timida Fluttershy todos se dirigieron al juego de las arañas. Fluttershy tuvo algunos problemas al principio para acertar en el juego pero despues de algunos intentos comenzo a divertirse. Luego se dirigieron a las catapultas de calabazas donde tambien la timida pegaso no podía empujar las calabazas con la suficiente fuerza para arrojarlas hacia las dianas, pero con un poco de ayuda de sus amigas en poco tiempo ya era una experta en el juego. Ahora seguía: atrapar manzanas con la boca…

"¿Qué dices Lady Fluttershy?"-pregunto Luna-"¿Quieres intentarlo?"

"No… no lo se… no puedo competir contra una princesa"

"No te preocupes no soy tan buena en este juego"

Ambas se colocaron junto a la tina llena de agua y manzanas, Luna y Fluttershy se colocaron frente a frente

"Y… ahora"-grito Applejack

Fluttershy fijo una manzana cercana y se lanzo tras ella. Cuando emergió con la manzana en la boca se dio cuenta de que habia salpicado a Luna en todo al cara…

"Lo… lo lamento tanto"-dijo tras escupir la manzana-"No fue mi inten…"

Las disculpas de la pegas se interrumpieron cuando Luna golpeo con fuerza la superficie del agua salpicando a la pegaso de igual forma. Luna y Fluttershy sonrieron una a la otra y sin pensarlo se inicio una guerra de agua entre ambas.

Los demás presentes rieron al notar que Fluttershy realmente se estaba relajando y divirtiendo.

El sonido de un trueno, es grito de susto y las risas de una pegaso interrumpieron el momento.

"Rainbow sigue con sus bromas. Ojala pudiéramos darle una lección"

"En estos momentos hay un dicho que dice: Una buena broma merece otra"-sonrio Luna con malicia-"¿Qué dicen mis amigas le damos una lección?"

"¿A Rainbow Dash? Cuenten conmigo"-se añadió Applejack

"Hace tiempo que no le hago un broma a Rainbow"-dijo Pinkie-"será divertido"

Rarity y Twilight asintieron uniéndose al grupo…

Rainbow flotaba en silencio sobre su nube buscando a su siguiente victima, al llegar a un callejón oscuro noto a tres ponies completamente distraídos, moviéndose lentamente coloco la nube sobre ellos y chocandos sus cascos en ella emitió un gran rayo y un estruendoso trueno. Sus victimas en cambio se mantuvieron estaticas. Sorprendida volvió a hacerlo con el mismo resultado.

"¿Oigan ustedes, que les ocurre?"-pregunto frustada la pegaso

Los ponies se dieron vuelta y avanzaron hacia Rainbow mientras se trasformaban en monstruos sombrios que la persiguieron por todo el callejón pero su huida se vio frustrada por otros dos monstruos que la acorralaron. La pegaso cerro los ojos y se dejo caer al piso completamente aterrada, de repente los rugidos de los monstruos se convirtieron en risas. Al abrir los ojos Rainbow se encontró rodeada de varias caras familiares

"Te atrapamos"-dijo Fluttershy entre risas

"¿Fluttershy?"-pregunto confundida-"¿Pero como?"

"Simple"-contesto una voz detrás de ella, la princesa Luna-"Use mi magia para convertirlas en monstruos"

"Debiste ver tu cara"-dijo Applejack sin parar de reir

"Si fue algo asi"-añadio Pinkie haciendo una imitación exsgerada de la expresion de miedo de Rainbow

"ja, ja, ja"-rio con sarcasmo la pegaso-"Muy graciosas… bien me atraparon, buena broma"

"Quizas asi aprendas tu lección"

"De acuerdo, me rindo, buena esa Fluttershy"

Todas regresaron al centro del pueblo donde la banda tocaba una alegre musica. Todas disfrutaron del baile y la fiesta el resto de la noche.

Varias horas despues…

"Me temo que mi presencia esta noche debe terminar"-declaro Luna antes de subir al carruaje cargando una gran bolsa llena de dulces

"Luna, Luna"-grito una vocecita entre los presentes-"Volveremos a verte"

"Claro mi pequeño amigo"-respondio al pequeño Pip con una sonrisa-"Hasta pronto mis amigos"

El carruaje tomo velocidad y se elevo por encima de los presentes dirigiéndose al castillo de Canterlot…

"Dinos Fluttershy"-dijo Twilight-"¿Qué te pareció tu primera Nightmare Night?"

"Fue… fue muy divertida Twilight, gracias por convencerme de asistir"

"No fue nada, ¿Crees que el próximo año podras venir por tu cuenta?"

"Seguro, aquí estare sin falta"-contesto con un gran sonrisa

**Fin…**


End file.
